


Pizza and Coffee

by PigeonPie4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU, lance is smitten, pizza delivery, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonPie4/pseuds/PigeonPie4
Summary: "Send your cutest delivery driver."And it wasn't even Lance that asked.Hunk did it for him.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Pizza and Coffee

On a busy street in Chicago, Lance entered the second most popular Starbucks in the city. Throwing his apron on and washing his hands, he spotted his coworker Hunk.

“Morning,” Lance smiled.

“Morning, Lance,” Hunk replied. “Ready for work?”

“Always,” Lance laughed and dried his hands. “Just let me punch in.”

“You mean you don’t want to work for free?” Hunk joked.

“Nope.”

Lance punched in his code and set to work. He spun around and grabbed the cup, glancing down at the name. 

“Flat white for Jared,” he called and put the cup on the pickup counter. 

A guy snagged it withing seconds and was out the door. It was a busy Monday. Lance spun back and forth, grabbing drinks and ringing people up. He enjoyed his job here at Starbucks.

“Vanilla bean crème with strawberry puree for… Pidge?” he called, pausing to be sure he got the name right. 

It seemed to be right because a honey-haired boy approached the counter and gingerly picked it up.

“Thanks,” he said and offered a small smile.

_How cute _, Lance thought.__

__“Enjoy!” Lance called. _That drink looks good. I’ll have to get it sometime. _____

____

____“Thanks,” he waved on his way out._ _ _ _

____

____Hunk gave him a pointed look._ _ _ _

____

____“What?”_ _ _ _

____

____“He was cute,” he poked Lance._ _ _ _

____

____“Yeah, I know,” Lance waved him away and grabbed an empty cup to start on its order._ _ _ _

____

____“And?”_ _ _ _

____

____“And he probably won’t be back. You can’t just try to hook me up with every cute customer that comes in.”_ _ _ _

____

____“I can try,” Hunk shrugged, “You’re due for a boyfriend at some point. Or girlfriend.”_ _ _ _

____

____“After my last girlfriend, I think I’ll pass,” Lance shrugged._ _ _ _

____

____“Yeah, Nyma was pretty rough,” Hunk nodded. “That’s what you get when you date a model though.”_ _ _ _

____

____Lance thought back to his last relationship. Nyma had been controlling and harsh. He would have left her except that he thought she actually cared about him. Now he saw that she was just using him for cash. He’d been a very giving boyfriend; always buying her whatever she wanted._ _ _ _

____

____“Ooh, hey Lance!” Hunk elbowed his friend. “Check out that guy!”_ _ _ _

____

____Lance glanced up to see a tall, thick-haired man. He ordered a black coffee._ _ _ _

____

____“Ew, no,” Lance whispered, “He drinks his coffee black.”_ _ _ _

____

____“You can’t judge people based on their drinks,” Hunk said, exasperated._ _ _ _

____

____“I can and I will,” Lance said filling the cup with plain coffee._ _ _ _

____

____“Your loss,” Hunk shrugged._ _ _ _

____

____Lance’s eight-hour shift came to an end at four._ _ _ _

____

____“You still planning on coming over tonight?” Lance asked Hunk._ _ _ _

____

____“Yeah, Shiro and the others are coming still, right?”_ _ _ _

____

____“Yep,” Lance confirmed, “The gang will be there. We’re ordering pizza.”_ _ _ _

____

____“I can bring soda if you want,” Hunk offered._ _ _ _

____

____“That would be great,” Lance said. “I’ll see you at six then.”_ _ _ _

____

____“See you then!”_ _ _ _

____

____Two hours later Lance was welcoming his friend into his apartment._ _ _ _

____

____“The others just got here, so we can order the pizza now,” he said._ _ _ _

____

____“Great. I vote pineapple,” Hunk said._ _ _ _

____

____“That’s my man!” Lance slapped his back and grinned. “What do you guys want?”_ _ _ _

____

____Allura, Shiro, and Keith sat in the living room._ _ _ _

____

____“I want pepperoni," Keith said._ _ _ _

____

____“Any other preferences?” Lance asked._ _ _ _

____

____“I’m good with pepperoni,” Shiro nodded._ _ _ _

____

____“If you don’t mind I’d like sausage,” Allura piped up._ _ _ _

____

____“So a large half sausage, half pineapple and ham, and a large pepperoni. Gotcha,” Lance whipped out his phone, “Be quiet while I order.”_ _ _ _

____

____“Really?” Keith frowned, “You’re the loud one.”_ _ _ _

____

____“Listen here mullet,” Lance pulled the phone away from his ear, “The only reason you’re here is because of Shiro.”_ _ _ _

____

____“Hey guys, c’mon, don’t fight,” Shiro held his hands up, “This is supposed to be a fun game night.”_ _ _ _

____

____“It would be fun if it wasn’t for Lance being so annoying,” Keith muttered._ _ _ _

____

____Lance stuck his tongue out, and brushed it off._ _ _ _

____

____Everyone was quiet while he ordered the food._ _ _ _

____

____“Is that all for tonight?” the voice asked._ _ _ _

____

____Hunk grabbed the phone out of Lance’s hands._ _ _ _

____

____“And send your cutest delivery driver,” he instructed._ _ _ _

____

____Lance reached out to snatch the phone back, but Hunk finished the call._ _ _ _

____

____“Really Hunk?” Lance crossed his arms and sighed._ _ _ _

____

____“I think its funny,” Keith shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips._ _ _ _

____

____Lance huffed as everyone began to talk. Shiro and Allura discussed business (they ran a company which produced whole foods), and Hunk and Lance swapped work stories and Keith commentated. A little over an hour later the doorbell rang._ _ _ _

____

____“I’ll get it,” Lance stood and reached in his pocket for the wad of cash he had._ _ _ _

____

____Keith and Hunk snickered as Lance opened the front door._ _ _ _

____

____Standing out front, a whole head shorter than Lance, was the boy from earlier. He just stood and stared as the boy pulled pizzas out of the warming bag. He was clothed in a baggy sweatshirt, but Lance could tell he was slender. His skin was several shades lighter than Lance’s, and his eyes were a caramel to match his hair. Lance wanted to touch it and see how soft it was._ _ _ _

____

____“I’ve got a half sausage, half ham and pineapple, and a pepperoni for a Lance?”_ _ _ _

____

____He looked up, balancing both pizzas on one arm and held them out. Lance snapped out of his daze._ _ _ _

____

____“Y-yeah,” he fumbled with the cash._ _ _ _

____

____Hunk came up behind him and peered over his shoulder._ _ _ _

____

____“Wait, isn’t that the guy from earlier?” he said loud enough for the boy to hear._ _ _ _

____

____Lance shoved his elbow into Hunk’s ribcage as he took the pizzas and handed them back._ _ _ _

____

____“Were you at Starbucks earlier today?” Hunk continued, not letting up._ _ _ _

____

____“Um… yeah.”_ _ _ _

____

____“Grande vanilla bean crème with strawberry puree,” Lance said without thinking, and then flushed. “Sorry, it’s a habit.”_ _ _ _

____

____“That… that’s okay,” he replied. “Um, your total is twenty-eight fifty-seven.”_ _ _ _

____

____Lance handed the whole wad of cash to the boy. He glanced at it a moment._ _ _ _

____

____“Do you need change?”_ _ _ _

____

____“N-no, you can have it all as a tip,” Lance stammered._ _ _ _

____

____“After all, they did send their cutest delivery boy,” Hunk laughed and nudged Lance._ _ _ _

____

____Lance flushed. The boy looked confused._ _ _ _

____

____“Wait,” he looked down at the receipt. “Those assholes… that’s why they wanted me to take this one.”_ _ _ _

____

____“You mean you didn’t know?” Hunk asked, surprised._ _ _ _

____

____“No,” he shifted uncomfortably._ _ _ _

____

____“Well, you’re definitely cute, isn’t he, Lance?” Hunk looked pointedly at his friend._ _ _ _

____

____“Y-yeah, definitely super h-I mean cute,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck._ _ _ _

____

____“Th-thanks,” he shoved the cash into his pocket and held the delivery bag in front of him._ _ _ _

____

____“Pidge, right?” Lance asked, hoping to continue the conversation._ _ _ _

____

____“Yeah…”_ _ _ _

____

____“Um… can I…” Lance fiddled with the receipt he’d been given. He grabbed a pen from the table next to the door and scribbled something on it. “I hope you don’t mind…”_ _ _ _

____

____The boy took the piece of paper and looked at it._ _ _ _

____

____“Uh, I’m flattered, but~”_ _ _ _

____

____Lance deflated._ _ _ _

____

____“I’m a girl.”_ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be an OC and Lance, but I found Pidge worked much better and I needed to water my Plance anyway. Hope you enjoyed; if you did, leave a comment and I might make it a two-shot.


End file.
